


Destiel Fix It Fic because we all need it rn

by ThoughtfulMess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s15e18 Despair, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, please i just want them happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulMess/pseuds/ThoughtfulMess
Summary: i am so sorry to all the destiel shippers and spn fans who got this finale. you all deserved better. I hope I can ease your minds with a fluffy fix it fic where Cas comes back from the empty and him and Dean talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Destiel Fix It Fic because we all need it rn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after the finale so I'm sorry for any mistakes. please leave a comment if you liked it! hope you're not all crying about the finale like I am haha.

The barn was dark when Dean walked in. Fitting, as it matched his mood, and it reminded him of the last time he was in a similar dark barn. The time when he had first met his angel. That had been a show of intimidation, of sheer power, with Cas' shadow of wings splayed across the rafters. Dean had known he was in the presence of something holy, something sacred, right away. But he had covered that emotion up with the instinct to fight, just like he always had. And now, here he was again, waiting for something to happen in a dark barn, desperately wishing the plan had worked. His hands itched to the knife in his back pocket, just in case something other than Cas walked out. Jesus, he almost prayed then and there, his breath baited. 

Suddenly there was a rustling sound, not unlike the sound of the empty coming to take Cas away after his confession. Whipping around, Dean tried to pinpoint it. So maybe it had worked. All those hours, pored over books and spells and begging Jack if he knew how to get Cas out, had finally come to fruition. Now, weeks later, with little to no sleep, a belly full of alcohol, and a turbulent grief stricken mind, Dean was staring at a dark hole in the wall, desperately wishing that Cas, whole and unscathed, would rush into his arms. Cas, who had gripped him tight and raised Dean from perdition. Now it was his turn to do the same. His heart hammered, clenched anxiously. Then an arm peeked out through the encompassing darkness. Quickly thereafter, a full body came into view. 

"Cas-" Dean breathed, barely wanting to believe it. So it had panned out, his luck had held up. Maybe life wasn't always out to get him, maybe life would give him this. He barely restrained himself from rushing to Cas as the former angel, now human from the effects of the Empty, cocked his head quizzically to the side. 

"Dean?" Cas said, looking down at his hands as if to check he was really there. "Why-?" 

"Doesn't matter, what matters is we've got you-I've got you-and," Dean shifted his feet a little in awkwardness, suddenly unsure about his next move. He had only planned up to this point, goddammit. "And, well, you're back. Right? Everything where it's supposed to be? No third arm springing out of your back?" 

Cas smiled slightly, a simple upward quirk of his lips. "No, Dean. I'm fine".

"Alright, I'm not staying here any longer than I have to. Come on, let's get outta here" 

The barn was a few miles out from the bunker which meant there was a considerable amount of time of just Cas, Dean, the empty road, and a whole lotta tension that should be dealt with. Dean was apprehensive, even knowing that he had long since come to terms with his love for him. It was the physical aspect of finally saying those words to Cas, the ones that meant so much. It made everything they had been through together seem so starkly real, all the flirts and sacrifices, finally adding up to something tangible. 

If Dean didn't acknowledge it he could still pretend-pretend maybe all they were to each other were brothers in arms and those lingering glances never meant anything. But Dean knew it was time to stop pretending, if living this life, this hunter lifestyle of death at every turn, had taught him anything, it was that he shouldn't be afraid of telling his best friend those long harbored feelings for him. Christ, Dean killed monsters on the daily and he couldn't even go up against emotions? He could do better, Cas deserved better. So he stopped drumming on the steering wheel and took in a calming breath. He could do this, he was a man who did everything he did out of love. This was for love, too. This had always been for love. 

"Cas-I-before the empty, did you, uh, mean it? What you said about yourself, me, us?" Shit, bad way to start. He knew to his core that Cas had meant every word. He tried to start again but was interrupted. 

"Of course, Dean. I know you don't feel the same way, but I do. It's fine, Dean". 

"No, dammit Cas! I'm trying to say that, fuck, that I do feel the same way. That I always have felt the same way". Dean pulled over to the shoulder of the road, then, and stopped the car so he could make full eye contact with the man he was so in love with. "Cas. I love you, too. You can have it. You can have me." 

Dean watched as Cas' facial expressions changed from confusion to surprise. 

"You want me too? Intimately, romantically?" Cas whispered, as if afraid to break the moment. Was it finally in reach, the man who he had fallen for in more ways than one? 

"Yes intimately, you nerd. I love you. I just never thought you would want me. I'm just a human." 

Cas put a reverent hand on Dean's cheek, meeting his watery eyes that shone in the moonlight. 

"You're more than that. Dean, will you have me?" 

Dean chuckled lightly and brought his own hand to the back of Cas' neck. "Always," he breathed against Cas' lips, before leaning in all the way. 

They kissed in the front seats of Baby on an unnameable highway and they felt content. This was what it had all been meant to be. 

"I love you, Dean" 

"I love you, Cas"


End file.
